Blood Thorn
by Mikana flamebreeder
Summary: The Kingdom of Bethmoora is in danger; a force threatening to destroy the Fae race. And the fate of the world rests in a Prince's hands...and in his heart. Can he accept a bond that was made in order to stop him from taking his rightful place? Or will he turn away from his salvation? Prince Nuada/OC


Once upon a time, before the humans overtook the world in a red, bloody rage of greed and lust, there was a glorious race of ancient creatures both different and alike in many ways. Some were divine, others mystical, but each of them Holy and Demonic in their own ways. Among one of the strongest were that of the Fae, the ancient guardian's of the Earth, the eldest race rivaling the race of the dragons. The Fae were led by King Balor, the rightful heir to the Bethmoora throne. With his Queen dead and his kingdom being challenged by the forever growing need for power in the human's souls he needed to save his people and his growing children Nuada and Nuala, two twins connected by a link in their souls. They were the first twins ever borne into the world. Troubled by the humans demands and his sons plea's to go to war, King Balor set out to the Tree of Life, the Fae's highest deity who had created their race and gifted them with immortality and powers, and asked for advice.

_"Crann Beatha_ I ask for your guidance, war is at hand and your children are being threatened...I beg of you, tell me how I can save my kingdom. Tell me if we have a future?" The King's voice trembled before his creator. He knelt on one knee, his back bending as his head dipped in a respectful bow. With a heavy moan and a whistling sigh from the trunk of the deity and rustling of her long branches which were full of leaves; glowing and illuminating life in a soft, bright blueish light. With a spidery whisper the Tree of life answered the King:

_"King Balor Silverlance... I've received your plea and I answer your troubled mind...If it is war thy Prince seeks; then know that he shall be the downfall of your people.._."

The King's amber colored eyes widened at the thought of his son bringing about the downfall of the Fae's. He drew in a sharp breath, preparing himself to argue the Tree's premonition.

"But-"

_"Fear not, proud King, for there is still hope for us, I shall ask of thee to bring thy son here to me when he is asleep and I pray you do not wake him. For just as I gifted your soul with it's mate I shall do so with him, instead of one bond between brother and sister, there shall be a triad which connects all three. It is his...and the Fae's only hope...but she shall be no ordinary Elven Fae, she shall be a True Guardian of the branch. You have already chosen in your heart the path of war, but with this your people shall thrive...Go now and do as I said, Fae King."_ Balor turned up his head and opened his mouth in anger so that he may protest. His body shook with anger as he rose and glared up at the Tree.

"This is what you've prophesied then, is it? I asked for a path other than war! Yet you give me none to offer but my son's soul mate? What good will she do when the time comes?! How is she to-"

The King grunted as a pulsating wave shot out from the glowing roots of the deity, crashing into his hard body and all but flinging him backwards. he landed with a loud thud on the ground.

_"FOOL! Have I not answered thee? Is it not clear? If his soul is connected to this girl then he can not hurt her, because she is a True Guardian and connected by the land and it's people he cannot destroy it! Now GO! Foolish King, Crann na Beatha has spoken."_

Having angered the deity King Balor bowed apologetically and did as he was instructed, waiting to put his son into a deep slumber before he carried him over to the Tree of Life. Taking careful strides, he noticed the ground beneath him beginning to hum, a sign of a new life or a sign of soul bonding. His heart leapt within his chest as he neared the deity, her magic calling to him. He noticed that the grass seemed to bow in it's direction, even as the wind twisted around it's blades. It made him sigh in the sheer glory of being able to witness the immense power about to be given to his son and to the other girl.

As he entered the Tree's presence the weight of his son was lifted from his arms, his body now floating in midair, stuck in the catatonic state he was now possessed in. Balor stood, clearly awestruck by the sight and hardly noticed that there was a girl about Nuada's age stepping softly into the cascading light from the moon above which imprisoned both the small prince and the girl in a spotlight of warm and entrancing beams. The girl, balor noted, was short and porcelain skinned and had runes embedded into her skin just as any normal Fae, however, her eyes were very different. The iris's were glowing bright, an earthly green embodying them, as the normal Fae amber color circled the pupil. Her hair was also unlike a Fae's, it was satin smooth, but not pin-straight, instead it was wavy and the tips were glowing green as well and moving like it was apart of the air itself. She was appallingly beautiful for a half breed. Within seconds the girl was ascending into the light, side by side with Nuada in the same catatonic state, and King Balor sat and watched as the Deity molded and joined their souls, all the while never breathing for fear that the Tree would lose concentration. He wondered at the possibilities and at the promises of their future and thought to ask about their future but quickly banished the thought as he saw the children descending, Nuada returning gently into his Father's embrace and the girl returning to the Tree's side. Balor smiled gently at the girl and bowed at the Tree.

"I thank you, my Goddess, for saving your children. I am forever in your debt." The King smiled somberly as he bowed and then began to turn to walk away until he was halted by tree's words.

_ "Wait, for I have another task set for you."_

"What is it? Ask of me and it shall be done."

_"Take Aria Bloodthorne with you, she shall be your daughter's Lady in Waiting. Train her as you would train your daughter but never forget that she is also a warrior. Train her in both combat and grace and in the future, she should make a fine Queen, should they both accept their bonds...Train her well, Fae King, and go..But you shall go in silence, for they will not know about this. Even now they do not remember what I have blessed them with. Go, in silence."_

Silence...


End file.
